Seule avec lui
by LyanaDavid
Summary: Après le départ de Gibbs, la jeune israélienne se retrouve seule, perdue, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à sa porte. TIVA
1. Chapitre 1: Seule

**_Chapitre 1 : Seule_**

****

Les yeux fermés, plongée dans l'eau chaude, la jeune femme essayait de démêler les événements des dernières heures, non, en fait des derniers jours. Depuis le début, tout était allé de travers. Il y avait eu l'explosion sur le bateau, la perte de mémoire de Gibbs, ce Pin Pin Pula qui c'était fait passé pour Galib et qui s'était fait explosé avec le Cape Fear. Finalement, cette semaine horrible aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais non, Gibbs était parti. _« Je te suis redevable, Ziva. »_ C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à lui dire. Et elle, pas mieux, n'avais rien trouvé de mieux à lui répondre que_ « Je m'en souviendrai, Jethro »._ Elle l'avait laissé partir, même si elle avait eu envie de courir à sa suite et de lui hurler qu'il ne pouvait pas les abandonner, ils avaient tous besoin de lui, elle avait besoin de lui.

La jeune femme plongea alors la tête sous l'eau, laissant ses larmes se mêler à l'eau parfumée de sa baignoire. Elle ne savait plus très bien où elle en était, mais ainsi, retenant son souffle, elle avait l'impression que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar. Le besoin d'air étant le plus fort, elle se résolu à refaire surface. Un cauchemar. Elle avait tellement souvent souhaité que tout ne soit qu'un rêve horrible… Tali, Ari, et tout le reste, si seulement elle pouvait se réveiller et que tout soit comme avant... Elle soupira en s'aspergeant le visage.

Elle se remémora l'Open-Space, après le départ de leur patron. Tony n'avait pour ainsi dire rien dit, il avait l'air perdu, assis à son bureau, fixant d'un air étrange l'arme et l'insigne que Gibbs lui avait fourré dans les mains. Jen, elle, s'était murée dans son bureau. Ziva avait cru voir une larme couler sur sa joue alors qu'elle se retournait pour gravir l'escalier. Abby avait pour sa part éclatée en sanglot aussitôt que les portes de l'ascenseur s'étaient refermées sur Gibbs et Ducky. Tim l'avait pris doucement dans ses bras et l'avait raccompagnée à son laboratoire. Elle, elle s'était assise à son bureau, avait fini le rapport sur leur enquête, lancé un : « Bonne nuit » plutôt froid à Tony, attrapé ses affaire et avait quitté le bureau sans rien ajouter de plus. Pas une larme, pas une parole de réconfort pour personne. Froidement. De toute façon, ils la voyaient comme cela : Ziva, la froide et distante Officier du Mossad. Une tueuse efficace sans sentiments. En tout cas, ce soir, ses sentiments, elle les aurait bien enfouis au plus profond d'elle-même et les y aurait oubliés.

Après son départ du bureau, elle avait marché, sans but, le long de la rivière Anacostia. Puis, elle s'était mise à courir. Elle avait couru ainsi longtemps, elle ne pouvait pas dire combien de temps. Finalement, elle s'était arrêtée dans un café, à bout de souffle, avait avalé un expresso et avait attrapé un taxi vers chez elle. Trois heures du matin, c'était en tout cas ce que lui avait indiqué l'horloge du tableau de bord du taxi. Mais peu importait l'heure car toute l'équipe était de repos le lendemain. De toute façon, elle n'arriverait pas à dormir, pas cette nuit-là en tout cas. Elle avait réglé la course du taxi, était monté à son appartement et s'était plongée dans l'eau brûlante de sa baignoire. Elle en était encore à ce point, à cette différence près que maintenant, l'eau était froide.

**_ À suivre..._**


	2. Chapitre 2: Présence

**_Alors voici la suite... c'est court, je sais, mais pour me faire pardonner, la suite viendra très vite. N'hésitez pas à me laiser un review pour me faire part de vos impression et un grand merci à ceux qui l'ont déjà fait._**

****

**_Bonne lecture  
Bisous  
Lyana_**

**Chapitre 2 : Présence**

Elle en était là dans ses réflexion lorsque la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentie. Elle attrapa l'épaisse serviette qui gisait sur le plancher près de la baignoire et tout en l'enroulant autour d'elle, se dirigea vers l'entrée. Qui pouvait bien venir l'embêter à une heure pareille. Le soleil n'était même pas encore levé. L'air maussade, elle entrouvrit la porte pour se retrouver face à face avec…. DiNozzo !?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ici ? lui demanda-t-elle l'air plus surpris que fâché.

- Je passais dans le coin ? lança ce dernier face au regard interrogateur que lui lançait la jeune femme.

- Mauvaise réponse, Tony.

- Bon… heu…tu ne répondais pas sur ton portable et je….

- Bon entre et donne moi une minute, j'enfile quelque chose et je reviens, l'interrompit-elle avec un demi-sourire, amusée par l'air embarrassé de son collègue. »

Sur ce, elle disparut dans sa chambre, laissant DiNozzo planté dans l'embrasure de la porte.

En fait, il avait tourné un bon moment en rond avant de se décider à venir chez elle. Il était resté tard au bureau, puis, lorsque la directrice lui avait ordonné de rentrer se reposer, il n'en avait pas eu envie. Il était allé dans un bar, se disant que draguer lui changerait les idées, mais vite, il avait compris que ça ne changerais rien à son état d'esprit. Il avait donc repris sa voiture et s'était décidé à rentrer chez lui lorsqu'il avait repensé à Ziva. Elle avait quitté les bureaux rapidement après le départ de Gibbs. Il se demandait comment elle allait. Elle avait eu l'air tellement détachée des événements qu'il aurait pu croire qu'elle était indifférente à ce qui se passait, mais il avait bien vu dans ses yeux, lorsqu'elle lui avait souhaité bonne nuit qu'il n'en était rien. Il avait alors tenté de la contacter sur son portable, mais il n'avait eu que la messagerie. Il avait jonglé entre l'option d'attendre au lendemain pour la rappeler et celle de passer chez elle. Finalement il avait opté pour la seconde et voila qu'il était planté dans l'embrasure de la porte de la jeune femme, comme un idiot, à bafouiller comme le Bleu une excuse incohérente pour expliquer sa présence.

Dans sa chambre, Ziva se pressa d'enfiler un pantalon de sport et le premier t-shirt qui lui tomba sous la main. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici ? Bon, elle n'en était pas fâchée puisque ça lui éviterait pendant un moment d'être seule à ressasser ses pensées qui ces temps-ci étaient loin d'être agréables.

« T'as toujours pas bougé ? Tu es venu seulement pour rester debout sur le plat de ma porte ou tu vas entrer et m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici à quatre heures du matin ? lui lança-t-elle alors en reparaissant, cette fois vêtue de façon décente.

- On dit sur le pas de la porte Ziva, la reprit le jeune agent

- Mouais, c'est pareil. Et alors, tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, je voulais savoir comment tu allais ? tenta-t-il plus sur le ton de la question que de l'affirmation

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'aurais pu aller mal, Tony, lui répondit-elle sur un ton plus agressif qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Bon ça va, message reçu, Ziva, je fiche le camp.

- Non, ça va, entre, je vais faire du thé. Tu en veux ? se reprit-elle plus doucement.

- Oui, pourquoi pas.»

Elle l'accompagna au salon, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Tony l'entendit s'affairer à préparer le thé. _T'es qu'un crétin DiNozzo, tu croyais peut-être qu'elle allait se jeter dans tes bras en te disant qu'elle était heureuse que tu prennes de ses nouvelles. C'est de Ziva qu'on parle ici, la personne que tu connais qui déteste le plus parler de sa vie privée. Et si tu es ici ce n'est pas seulement pour voir comment elle va, mais plutôt parce que tu n'as aucune envie de te retrouver seul en se moment._ Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées lorsque Ziva lui fourra une tasse du breuvage brûlant dans la main.

Elle l'avait observé en silence un moment. Il semblait préoccupé. Il devait en fait surement l'être pas mal puisqu'il n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur sa tenue lorsqu'elle lui avait ouvert. Il avait sursauté lorsqu'elle lui avait tendu la tasse de thé qu'elle lui avait versé. Il semblait crevé et avait les traits tirés. _Je ne dois pas vraiment avoirs meilleure mine_, songea-t-elle. C'est en silence qu'ils vidèrent leur tasse de thé, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sachant comment amorcer la conversation. Pourtant cette situation ne les embarrassait pas vraiment. Tous les deux appréciait la présence de l'autre, mais aucun n'avait vraiment envie de parler maintenant de ce qui c'était passé. Ziva se leva pour aller ranger les tasses à la cuisine et à son retour, elle aperçut DiNozzo qui s'était assoupi. Doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller, elle replaça sa tête plus confortablement sur un coussin et alla chercher une couverture qu'elle déposa délicatement sur le jeune homme endormi. Elle prit ensuite place, recroquevillée sur elle-même, dans le petite espace toujours libre à l'autre bout du canapé, observant son coéquipier d'un air attendri.

**_À suivre..._**


	3. Chapitre 3: Tourments et caresses

**_Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser des reviews. C'est la plus belle récompense que je peux avoir. J'espère que cette petite suite, tout en Tiva vous plaira._**

****

**_Bonne lecture_**

**_Bisous_**

**_Lyana_**

****

**_Chapitre 3: Tourments et Caresses_**

Tony fut tiré du sommeil par de faibles plaintes. Il mit un moment à se remémorer où il se trouvait, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et l'horloge en face de lui indiquait qu'il était près de 9h. Son regard se posa alors sur Ziva, endormie, recroquevillée sur elle-même, la tête appuyée contre lui. Il ne pu retenir un sourire, ainsi, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'une tueuse surentrainée, elle avait même l'air vulnérable. La jeune femme recommença à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Elle avait vraiment l'air en train de faire un cauchemar. Il allait la réveiller lorsqu'elle se mit à bafouiller quelques mots :

« Ari…. pas eu le choix…partir…Gibbs…NON »

Elle s'éveilla alors en sursaut et le regard qu'elle eût à se moment là ne laissa pas le jeune homme indifférent. Elle semblait bouleversée et ses yeux étaient mouillés de larmes. Il l'entoura d'un bras protecteur et la ramena contre lui. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance, ce qui le surprit un peu d'ailleurs. En fait cette femme ne cessait de le surprendre, mais ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions, il sentait qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un et il entendait bien lui faire comprendre qu'il serait là pour elle. Elle n'était pas toute seule.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés un moment, puis Ziva repris contenance. Mal à l'aise, elle le repoussa faiblement et il desserra son étreinte.

« Ça va mieux ? lui demanda Tony d'une voix douce.

- Oui, oui, ça va, j'ai juste fait un cauchemar je crois.

- À propos d'Ari ?

- ….

- Est-ce que tu savais que tu parles en dormant, ajouta-t-il alors.

- Ah, bon alors oui, à propos d'Ari, entre autre.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Pourtant, peut-être que ça te ferais du bien tu sais.

- Ouais, peut-être…

- Tu n'es pas toute seule Ziva, on est là pour toi… je suis là, continua le jeune homme en posant sa main sur la sienne.

- Merci, Tony, mais pas maintenant, d'accord ?

- D'accord, je m'en vais si tu veux. »

Comme la jeune femme n'ajoutait rien, il se leva et pris sa veste. Elle le regarda se diriger vers la porte sans émettre le moindre son. Il allait franchir le seuil du petit appartement lorsqu'il entendit son nom. Il se retourna alors et croisa le regard de la jeune femme.

« Reste, s'il-te-plait. »

Il rebroussa chemin et reprit sa place près de sa coéquipière qui semblait par ailleurs avoir repris son aplomb habituel. En s'assoyant près d'elle, ses doigts effleurèrent sa main. Il ressentit alors un frisson parcourir tout son bras. Elle n'était pas non plus restée insensible à se bref contact. Elle leva alors les yeux vers lui et lu le trouble sur son visage. Elle approcha alors à nouveau sa main de celle du jeune homme et mêla se doigts aux siens, attendant sa réaction. Peut-être s'était-elle trompée, si c'était le cas, elle serait vite fixée. D'abord surpris par l'initiative de la jeune israélienne, il referma malgré tout sa main sur la sienne. Il leva alors son visage vers celui de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne pu résister à l'envie de poser ses lèvres sur celle du jeune italien qui lui rendit son baiser, d'abord timidement, puis celui-ci s'intensifia pour devenir des plus passionné. Puis les mains du jeune homme se mirent à explorer les courbes de la jeune femme. Ziva avait commencé à déboutonner la chemise de son coéquipier lorsque celui-ci interrompit leur baiser pour lui demander, haletant :

« Tu… tu es sure que c'est-ce que tu veux… je veux dire…que…

- Oui Tony, si tu es d'accord je le veux aussi. »

Ils échangèrent alors un regard qui en disait long sur leurs intentions avant de reprendre où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Leurs caresses s'intensifièrent et ils se perdirent dans une étreinte passionnée. Ziva l'entraina alors vers sa chambre tout en continuant de le dévêtir. Tous deux nus, ils échangère un regard intense et complice puis ils se glissèrent dans les draps soyeux du lit de la jeune femme. Leur corps étaient en parfaite symbiose et ils profitèrent pleinement de cet instant, évacuant le stress des derniers jours, cherchant réconfort et apaisement dans les bras de l'autre. Après avoir atteint le paroxysme de leur plaisir, ils restèrent un moment silencieux, enlacés, la passion qui les avaient animés précédemment ayant fait place à un intense besoin de sentir l'autre tout simplement là. Ziva s'était lovée contre le jeune homme, appuyant sa tête sur sa poitrine. Les yeux fermés, profitant simplement de l'instant présent, elle ne voulait pas voir ce moment de bien-être se terminer. Tony enlaçait sa partenaire et caressait doucement ses cheveux, réalisant à peine ce qui venait de se passer. Puis tous deux s'assoupirent à nouveau, épuisés par ces ébats passionnés et par le manque de sommeil des jours précédents.

À suivre...


	4. Chapitre 4: Plus forts ensemble

_Alors voici la fin de cette petite fic Tiva, merci de vos reviews, ils me vont droit au coeur et un gros merci à ceux qui on lu jusqu'à la fin._

_Bisous  
Bonne lecture  
Lyana_

****

**_Chapitre 4 : Plus fort ensemble…_**

****

L'après-midi tirait à sa fin lorsque le jeune italien ouvrit les yeux. Il cligna des paupières à quelques reprises et son regard se posa sur Ziva, toujours endormie. Ne voulant pas la réveiller, il fit bien attention de ne pas bouger. Sous ses paupières closes, ses yeux bougeaient rapidement. Elle rêvait. Il se demandait bien ce qui pouvait tracasser son amie de cette façon. Il savait bien qu'une grande partie de sa vie lui était inconnue. Elle parlait peu d'elle, de son passé, et même de son présent. En effet, en dehors du NCIS, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle faisait de ses temps libres. Ils se voyaient bien de temps à autre pour diner. Sa cuisine était divine. Ils avaient aussi à quelques reprises regarder des films ensemble et s'était plutôt bien marré. Par contre, jamais ils n'avaient eu de conversations vraiment personnelles. Quelques mots échangés rapidement lui avait bien permis de comprendre qu'elle ne l'avait pas eu facile et qu'elle avait vu bien des horreurs au Mossad. Ses yeux aussi, parfois ils laissaient entrevoir une grande sensibilité qui touchait profondément le jeune homme. Il avait toujours beaucoup apprécié la jeune femme surtout que, bien qu'ils soient toujours en train de se provoquer, elle voyait au-delà de sa façade de frimeur.

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par la jeune femme qui venait de se réveiller en sursaut.

« Eh ! Ça va ? Désolé c'est moi qui t'aie réveillée ?

- Euh… non, ca va. Je… c'était juste un rêve. Je reviens. »

Et elle s'éclipsa sans plus de cérémonies vers la salle de bain. Elle détestait ces réveils brutaux. Elle se sentait tellement perdue lorsqu'elle émergeait ainsi de ses rêves tourmentés. Elle n'avait pas trop aimé que Tony la voit dans cet état, deux fois de suite dans la même journée. Elle se passa alors de l'eau sur le visage en grommelant pour se remettre les idées en place et en tentant d'oublier son orgueil un peu froissé.

Tony en profita pour se rhabiller, ne se sentant plus vraiment à l'aise en tenue d'Adam dans le lit de sa partenaire. Ziva reparut peut de temps après, enroulée dans un peignoir.

« C'était quoi ce rêve ? lui demanda alors Tony, brisant le silence gêné qui s'était installé.

- Rien d'important

- Ça doit pourtant l'être s'il t'empêche de dormir.

- C'est rien je te dis.

- Ça a quelque chose à voir avec le départ de Gibbs ? insista le jeune homme, déterminé à, soit se faire jeter dehors, soit la faire parler.

- TONY ! cria-t-elle alors avec impatience en se levant brusquement du lit où elle s'était rassise. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te crier dessus. C'est un peu à cause de ça oui, ajouta-elle plus doucement en marchant de long en large dans la pièce.

- Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai un peu de mal à gérer son départ tu sais. Je n'ai pas trop l'impression d'être près à diriger l'équipe.

- Pourtant tu t'en es très bien tiré lorsque Gibbs était à l'hôpital. Il va me manquer, Tony…

- A moi aussi, t'as pas idée. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'était remplis de larme pendant ce bref échange. En effet, elle avait été assaillie par les souvenirs des derniers événements et se sentait près de perdre à nouveau le contrôle de ses émotions, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Tony s'était approché d'elle et avait passé doucement son bras autour de ses épaules. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

« Il était le seul à vraiment savoir, à savoir ce que j'ai fais.

- Savoir quoi, Ziva ?

- Pour Ari

- ….

- Ce n'est pas lui qui a tiré, Tony.

- Je ne comprends pas, pourtant le rapport disait que…

- Gibbs a faussé le rapport, pour que mon père, notre père n'en sache rien

- Tu veux dire que…

- Oui, c'est moi qui l'aie tué. J'ai tiré sur mon propre frère, sur la seule personne sur cette Terre en qui j'avais encore confiance. Je…. Je … »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase qui se perdit à travers son chagrin. Tony l'attira contre lui, et resta silencieux, ne sachant quoi dire face à un tel aveu. Alors c'était elle, elle qui avait vengé la mort de sa Katie, la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu et qu'il avait trouvé au NCIS. Mais à quel prix, il ne pouvait imaginer ce que c'était d'avoir à tirer sur son propre frère.

Ziva c'était calmée et repris :

« Tu sais, je n'ai jamais voulu croire qu'il avait tué l'agent Todd. Puis, Gibbs m'a proposé ce plan. Je devais raconter à Ari qu'il allait aller mettre des fleurs sur le lieu de la fusillade. Je devais aussi lui dire qu'il m'avait demandé de le couvrir mais que je ne serais pas là. Pourtant, j'y étais. J'ai vu Ari entrer, puis Gibbs est arrivé. Je suis entrée à mon tour, sans faire de bruit et je me suis postée en haut de l'escalier pour attendre la suite des événements. Ari avait le fusil de Gibbs dans les mains, il voulait que sa mort passe pour un suicide. Puis, il s'est mis à parler de notre père, de sa haine envers lui, envers Israël et le Mossad. Il a aussi admis avoir tué Kate, seulement pour faire souffrir Gibbs. Alors j'ai compris que je n'avais pas le choix et lorsqu'il a pointé son arme sur Gibbs, j'ai tiré. Je l'ai tué. Une balle dans la tête et c'était terminé, j'avais éliminé mon propre frère. C'était un terroriste et un meurtrier, Tony, mais c'était mon frère. »

De grosses larmes coulaient maintenant sur les joues de la jeune femme, mais elle semblait somme toute assez calme. Tony était toujours muet, pressant l'épaule de sa partenaire en signe de réconfort. Elle ajouta alors :

« Je suis désolé, Tony. Sans les recherches que j'ai faites pour lui, il n'aurait probablement pas tué Kate. C'est ma faute, j'aurais du l'en empêcher, j'aurais du savoir.

- Tu n'y pouvais rien, Ziva. Si ça n'avait pas été Kate, ça aurait été un autre d'entre nous. Tu ne pouvais pas deviner, il a mené tout le monde en bateau. C'était ton frère, tu avais confiance en lui, c'est normal que tu ais cru ce qu'il te disait. »

Elle resta un moment silencieuse, avant d'ajouter :

« Tu sais, tu avais raison, ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler.

- Tu sais bien qu'Anthony DiNozzo a toujours raison ! lui répondit-il d'un ton fanfaron. »

Suite à cette remarque tous deux pouffèrent de rire ce qui leur fit le plus grand bien. Ziva se leva alors, attrapa ses vêtements qui jonchait toujours le sol de la pièce et se tourna vers son coéquipier:

« Heu pour ce matin, commença-t-elle, hésitante.

- Humm, fit simplement le jeune homme un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

- T'as pas l'intention de m'aider hein ?

- Tu sais que t'es marrante quand tu essaies de te dépêtrer d'une situation embarrassante.

- Crétin, fit-elle en lui laçant son T-shirt à la figure. Je veux dire que ce matin, j'avais très envie de … m'enfin tu comprends, mais que je ne voudrais pas que tu t'imagine que je suis éperdument amoureuse de toi.

- J'avais compris, Ziva, lui répondit-il toujours en souriant. Disons qu'on avait tous les deux besoin de décompresser.

- Merci d'être resté, je n'avais pas envie d'être seule.

- J'en avais pas trop envie non plus."

Sur ce, ils se sourirent et Ziva lança :

« T'as faim ? Il me semble que j'avalerais n'importe quoi.

- Si tu le propose si gentiment, je crois que j'ai un petit creux.

- Bon alors à table ! »

Et c'est sans plus reparler de ce qui c'était passé que les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, où ils partagèrent un délicieux repas en se lançant leur pointes habituelles. La vie continuait, même si un membre de leur famille à tous les deux était parti.

Ce soir-là, en regardant Tony quitter son appartement, elle comprit une chose : même si elle avait quitté son pays et qu'elle n'adressait pour ainsi dire plus la parole au seul membre de sa famille encore vivant, elle n'était pas toute seule. Ici, elle avait trouvé une vraie famille, des gens sur qui elle pouvait compter. Et en regardant la silhouette de son partenaire rapetisser alors qu'il s'éloignait pour rejoindre sa voiture, elle sut que quoi qu'il arrive, lui ne la trahirait pas. Elle ne savait pas bien définir le lien qui s'était créé entre eux aujourd'hui, mais elle savait que c'était encore plus fort qu'un lien de sang, non seulement c'était l'amitié, la vraie, mais peut-être bien aussi… Et en hochant la tête, elle se dirigea vers son piano. Il y avait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas eu cette irrésistible envie de jouer…

**_FIN_**


End file.
